3 Idiots
by Joy to Our World
Summary: (Chapter 2 UPDATE) 3 Idiot yang selalu membuat masalah, Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa. mereka adalah mahasiswa ICE yang terkenal biang onar, sutau hari Halilintar jatuh cinta pada anak rektor yang sangat membenci dirinya, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Bad sumarry, RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**3 Idiots.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belong to Animonsta.**

 **Warning: typo, OOC, DLL.**

 **Ingat! Cerita ini settingnya di India ok!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

New Delhi…

Di sebuah bandara, tampak sebuah pesawat yang akan segera lepas landas.

Di dalam pesawat itu, ada seorang laki-laki, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, ia yang tadinya sedang membaca buku pun segera mengangkat telepon itu, ia tersenyum malu pada penumpang pesawat disampingnya karena kan di pesawat tidak boleh menyalakan handphone.

"Hallo.., ya? Apa?" ujar lelaki itu, ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana, wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"Tuan, tolong matikan handphone anda.." pinta seorang pramugari.

"Se..bentar.." pintanya.

Ia pun mematikan handphonenya, pesawat yang ia naiki hampir saja terbang, ia memandang cemas dan tegang.

Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, dengan tangan gemetar ia pun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan berdiri.

"T..tolong.." ujarnya dengan kaki yang sempoyongan.

"Tuan, tolong duduk.." kata seorang pramugari.

Laki-laki itu memegang dada kanannya, ia nampak sangat kesakitan, tak lama kemudian ia pun jatuh pingsan.

"Kapten, panggilan darurat, baru saja ada penumpang yang terjatuh," ujar pramugari itu pada pilot melalui telepon darurat.

"Dimengerti, Delhi Air India 11 mohon mendarat darurat.." balas pilot itu.

Pesawat yang sudah terbang dari landasan itu pun kembali untuk pendaratan darurat.

~3Idiots~

.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya dokter pada pramugari pesawat tadi, mereka sedang membawa laki-laki itu ke rumah sakit dekat bandara.

"Saya tidak tahu pak.. tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu tiba-tiba ia pingsan…" jelas sang pramugari.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya dokter lagi.

Pramugari itu pun membuka dompet yang tadi terjatuh dari laki-laki itu.

"Taufan Qureshi…." jawab si pramugari itu.

Laki-laki yang bernama Taufan itu pun membuka matanya saat masih didorong dengan kursi roda itu, ia langsung berdiri di hadapan pramugari dan dokter itu dan melakukan senam kecil. "Aku.. baik-baik saja…" ujar Taufan.

Ia pun berlari dari situ, dan membuat dokter dan pramugari itu kebingungan, sambil tertawa kecil, ia pun pergi menuju tempat para turis menemui pendampingnya.

Ia menghampiri salah satu orang.

"Hei, mana mobil mu?" tanya Taufan.

"Apakah anda yang bernama ?" tanya pemandu itu sambil melirik papan yang ia pegang bertuliskan " "

"Kenapa memang? Apa perlu kutato nama ku di jidat? Ambil mobilmu cepat…" jawab Taufan judes, pemandu itu pun mengangguk dan segera mengambil mobilnya.

~3Idiots~

.

"Kita langsung ke hotel ya tuan?" tanya pemandu itu pada Taufan saat mereka sudah jalan.

"Iya, tapi lewat wihara wasant dulu! Antar aku kesana!" ujar Taufan.

"Bisakah lebih cepat pak supir?" tanya Taufan. Ia mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Ayo, cepat Gempa.. angkat.."

" _Ya Taufan ada apa?"_

" _Gempa, keluarlah, aku jemput lima menit lagi…"_

" _Ada apa sih, orang baru bangun tidur juga.."_

" _Fang menelepon tadi, kau ingat dia kan?"_

" _Hm, si Silencer itu…"_

Sementara itu, di tempat Gempa, ia yang baru bangun tidur merasa agak kesal karena tidurnya dibangunkan oleh Taufan. Padahal ia masih mengantuk.

" _Gempa, dia bilang Halilintar pulang!"_

"Apa?!" Gempa yang mendengar itu langsung terduduk.

" _Dia bilang, jika ingin bertemu Halilintar, jam 8 di atap gedung kampus…"_ jelas Taufan.

Gempa pun melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai. Sudah menunjukkan jam 07.50. "Oh, sial!" gerutunya.

" _Cepatlah…"_ suruh Taufan.

"Ok…" kata Gempa.

Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mengambil odol serta sikat gigi, ia pun memakai baju nya.

Istrinya yang sedang yoga sesak napas melihatnya.

"Hanna, aku pergi dulu, nanti aku kembali..oh sepatu…" Gempa mengambil sepatunya.

"Teman baikku pulang,"

Hanna melirik ke arah Gempa, ia ingin bicara tapi tak bisa karena sedang yoga.

"Apa Hanna? Ah nanti saja kita bicarakan…" ujar Gempa dan segera keluar dari rumahnya.

"Pakai celana dulu!" teriak Hanna, namun tak didengar oleh Gempa yang sudah terlanjur keluar.

Tepat saat itu, karena Taufan juga datang.

"Kita ke hotel sekarang tuan?" tanya pemandu itu.

"Ya.. tapi setelah dari kampus 'Imperial college of Engineering…'" ujar Taufan.

Sang pemandu pun langsung bermuka datar. "Baik tuan…"

"Ah sial, aku lupa baa kaos kaki Taufan…" ujar Gempa.

"Kaos kaki? Kau bahkan lupa pakai celana hahaha…" Taufan tertawa.

Gempa tersenyum malu.

~3Idiots~

.

Gempa dan Taufan pun berlari ke atap gedung kampus seperti yang dijanjikan, bahkan Gempa masih menggosok giginya.

Namun, tak ada Halilinta disana, hanya ada Fang yang berseragam rapi seperti pekerja kantoran.

"Halilintar?"

"Fang, dimana Halilintar?" tanya Gempa.

"Selamat datang idiot…" ujar Fang, ia pun berbalik sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, mana Halilintar?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku akan beritahu kalian, tapi lihat dulu ini,…" kata Fang, ia mengeluarkan beberapa foto.

"Lihat villa ku ini, aku membelinya seharga 3,5 milyar…" pamer Fang.

Taufan dan Gempa hanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

Fang memperlihatkan foto yang lain.

"Kolam renangku yang besar.. hangat.."

Dan yang lain,

"Ruang tamu ku lantainya terbuat dari kayu maple.."

Dan yang lain lagi,

"Mobil Lamborghini ku yang baru, 6496 cc, sangat cepat…" kata Fang sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Hei, buat apa kau tunjukkan semua ini?" tanya Taufan gusar.

"Lupa ya…?" tanya Fang sambil mengeluarkan hp nya ia menunjukkan kalender.

"5 september hari ini, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Gempa.

Fang pun berjalan menuju sebuah beton, ia mengeluarkan tisu dan melapnya ke beton itu, lumut yang ada disitu pun luntur dan terlihat sebuah tulisan.

'5 september'

Tiba-tiba Taufan teringat sesuatu.

" _Kita bertaruh sepuluh tahun sesudah ini, disini dihari yang sama! Siapakah yang paling sukses, aku atau kau! Berani kah kalian datang? Katakan apakah kalian berani?!"_

Itu kalimat Fang yang ia lontarkan pada Taufan dan Halilintar,disini, dulu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah ingat sekarang? Aku bertaruh dengan orang-orang idiot, aku datang hehehe…" kekeh Fang.

Taufan melempar botol ke dekat Fang sampai pecah.

"Bodoh! Aku bela-belain gak terbang buat kesini, bahkan dia sampai lupa pakai celana! Aku buat pesawat mendarat darurat! Demi bertemu Halilintar!" seru Taufan emosi.

"Sepuluh tahun kami mencarinya, entah tahu masih hidupkah ia atau sudah mati… apa kau pikir dia akan kemari untuk taruhan bodohmu?" lanjut Taufan masih dengan suara tinggi.

"Aku tahu, idiot itu gak akan datang.. heheh.." ejek Fang.

"Apa?! Apa kau mau aku cabut gigimu?" teriak Taufan, Gempa menahannya.

"Sebentar Taufan, sebentar…" ujar Gempa.

"Lalu buat apa kau memanggil kami kemari..?" tanya Gempa.

"Menemui Halilintar…"

"Kau tahu dimana ia tinggal?" tanya Taufan.

"Ya ia, di Shimla.. ayo kita kesana…"

~3Idiots~

.

To be continue.

 **Ini cuman awal loh, maaf jelek :"v kalau banyak yang suka saya lanjutin.**

 **Review please,,,**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 IDIOTS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo,**

 **Makasih yang uda review! Oh, ya ini informasi ya, aku ambil alur ff ini dari film india kesukaanku, jadi ini seperti nge-cover gitu, hehehe, jadi maklum aja kalau gaje bin aneh gitu. Tapi ya nikmatin aja lah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belong to Animonsta**

 **And 3 Idiots is belong to Rajkumar Hirani, Vidhu Vinod Chopra productions.**

 **Ingat! Setiap ada kalimat** _ **Italyc**_ **berarti itu Taufan yang ngomong, karena ceritanya Taufan yang menceritakan. Alur maju mundur cantik, (?)**

 **Ingat! Setting ffn ini ada di india.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gempa POV

.

.

Halilintar.

Halilintar Shamaldas Chancad.

Namanya yang unik, begitupun pola pikirnya,

Sejak kecil aku sudah paham kalau hidup adalah perlombaan, jika kau lambat, maka orang lain akan merebut peluang, sial! Untuk lahir saja harus mengalahkan 300 juta sperma lain,

Tahun 1985, aku lahir pukul 5.15, ayah ku berkata, "Anakku akan menjadi seorang insinyur!"

Dan takdir ku sudah ditentukan, ayah menabung seluruh penghasilanku untuk membiayai kuliahku, di kampus Imperrial College of Engineering, kampus yang paling hebat di India.

Akan jadi apa aku kelak? Tak usah tanya itu lagi, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

~3Idots~

.

10 years ago….

 _Flashback mode : on._

Taufan memandang megahnya bangunan kampus didepannya, ia tersenyum sedikit, dan memasuki bangunan itu, Taufan pun menuju papan madding tempat diumumkannya para siswa baru, sekamar dengan siapa saja.

Karena kampus itu merupakan kampus yang berasrama.

"Aku sekamar dengan… Halilintar Shalmadas Chancad, dan Gempa rastogi…." Taufan membaca papan mading itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 14 tahunan dibelakangnya.

"Berapa nomor kamarmu?" tanyanya.

"D-26…" jawab Taufan.

Anak laki-laki itu pun mengangkut koper Taufan.

"Ikut aku…" ajaknya.

Taufan pun mengikutinya.

"Nama ku Manhoman, atau disingkat M.M, tapi mahasiswa disini memanggil ku Milimeter, aku tukang kebun disini.. " anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Taufan hanya manggut-manggut sampai ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang ibu anjing yang baru saja melahirkan dua anaknya.

Taufan pun mengeluarkan kamera tuanya untuk memotret hewan itu.

"Yang warna putih ini namanya Kilobyte, yang coklat Megabyte, dan ibunya Gigabyte.. foto mereka! Keluarga anjing ini bernama doesn't bite! (tidak menggigit)" kata Milimeter sambil tertawa.

Setelah memotret anjing itu mereka pun masuk ke kamar Taufan.

Rupanya sudah ada Gempa disana, tampak asap dupa yang mengepul dimana-mana, dan tempat persembahyangan di meja belajar Gempa, Gempa sendiri sedang berdoa sambil melakukan pemujaan.

Taufan tersenyum aneh.

"Jangan takut, dia pemeluk agama yang taat!" kata Milimeter sambil memasukkan barang-barang Taufan.

"Hai, Taufan Qureshi…" ujar Taufan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Gempa meliriknya sesaat dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku Gempa rastogi…" jawab Gempa tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Taufan dan lanjut berdoa.

"Halah, paling beberapa hari kepercayaanmu terhadap tuhan bakal sirna, dan diganti dengan foto perempuan telanjang, terus kamu bilang.. 'Oh.. tuhan, andai aku punya kesempatan bersamanya…'" ejek Milimeter pada Gempa.

"Hei.. pergi keluar.." usir Gempa sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Bayaran.. 4 rupee, 2 rupee untuk setiap tas…" Milimeter meminta pada Taufan.

Taufan merogoh kantongnya.

"Ini 5 rupee, ambil kembaliannya…" kata Taufan.

"Makasih tip nya bos, orang-orang disini pelit…" Milimeter pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Oh iya.. nanti malam jangan pakai celana dalam yang bolong ya…" ujar Milimeter lalu pergi.

Taufan dan Gempa berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa?"

~3Idiots~

.

 _Kami di ospek, atau sama dengan MOS, mahasiswa baru harus menujukkan rasa hormat pada senior dengan memakai celana dalam saja, di aula mos kami terlihat seperti budak saja, para senior itu baru membolehkan kami masuk setelah dapat stempel 'Checked Ok' di p*nt*t._

Sudah menjadi tradisi di kampus ICE, jika ada murid baru yang masuk, maka akan diospek di hari pertama di aula MOS, tetapi ospek itu sangatlah memalukan, para siswa baru harus membuka celana mereka, harus bergaya seperti James Bond dengan Hulahoop, dan hal yang memalukan lainnya.

"Oh raja kami, paduka sugguh hebat.. terimalah persembahan kami…." seru para siswa baru itu, sambil menengadahkan tangannya, para senior di belakang mereka tertawa-tawa. Salah satu dari senior itu pun memberi stempel di… ya, tadi sudah diberi tahu.

"Ini baru laki-laki.. nih….!" ujar senior itu sambil tertawa, ia terus memberi stempel.

"Pakaian apa nih, imut dan kecil… hahahaha!"

 _Saat para senior itu sedang mengerjai kami, saat itulah kami melihat Halilintar untuk pertama kalinya, dia baru datang dengan membawa tas ransel yang besar dan ditambah lagi tas sandangnya, belum lagi kopernya, dia masuk ke aula MOS dan melihat kami dengan tatapan setengah merasa aneh dan setengahnya lagi merasa tak percaya._

"Anak baru.. hadiah baru…" seru senior yang bernama Gopal itu sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke Halilintar, seolah ia menganggap Halilintar itu 'hadiah' baru yang bisa ia kerjai begitu saja.

"Ayo.. buka celanamu baru dapat stempel…."

"Nama mu siapa?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap dua senior yang berjalan memutarinya.

Teman Gopal pun mencabut kartu nama Halilintar.

"Namanya Halilintar Shamaldas Chancad, hahahahaha…."

Gopal mengambil botol minum Halilintar dan menuangkan isinya ke saku celananya.

"Nah liat. Celanamu basah, ayo buka…."

Halilintar kembali memandang Gopal dan temannya, ia meletakkan tangannya di dada, dan berkata "All izz well, all izz well (Semua akan baik-baik saja)"

Taufan dan Gempa yang melihat itu saling memandang heran. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Gempa.

Taufan hanya mengangkat bahu.

Gopal dan temannya saling memandang juga. "Dia bicara apa sih?" tanya teman Gopal.

Gopal pun memanggil salah satu mahasiswa bernama Fang yang sedang bergaya seperti James Bond.

"Hei James Bond, sini sini!"

Fang pun mendatangi Gopal.

"Nak, jelaskan padanya buat ia mengerti…." suruh Gopal.

" _Take off your pants! Or they're gonna piss on you!_ (Lepaskan celanamu! Atau mereka akan mengencingimu!)"ujar Fang pada Halilintar.

Gopal tertawa.

"Oh ya, bahasa Inggris, kau malu ya pakai bahasa Hindi?"

" _I'm sorry sir, I was born in Uganda, studying at Polychery, Little slowly for Hindi… (_ Maaf kak, aku lahir di Uganda, sekolah di Polychery, jadi lemah sekali bahasa Hindi..)" balas Fang.

" _Little slowly I said.._ perlahan saja buat dia memahaminya, siapa juga yang terburu-buru…?" kata Gopal.

Fang mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kamus bahasa Hindinya.

Dengan logat Hindi yang kaku ia pun membacakan kalimatnya.

"Lepaskan.. celanamu…"

Fang membuka lembaran lain dari kamus.

"Atau mereka akan mendoakanmu!" ujar Fang.

Sontak semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa kecuali Halilintar.

"Kencing kok di bilang berdoa!" seru Gopal sambil memegangi perutnya karena menahan tawa.

Halilintar yang melihat kesempatan pun langsung kabur dan bersembunyi di salah satu kamar asrama di dekat aula MOS.

Gopal yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah kamar tempat Halilintar sembunyi, dan ia langsung mengetuk pintu itu sekeras mungkin.

"Hey! Keluar kau idiot!" seru Gopal.

"Keluar atau kukencingi pintu kamar mu!" ancam Gopal, namun hening, tak ada jawaban atau tanda-tanda Halilintar akan membukakan pintu.

Sedangkan para mahasiswa baru dan senior yang ada di sana langsung berkumpul di dekat Gopal.

"Kuhitung sampai sepuluh, jika kau tidak buka pintunya aku akan mengencingi pintu kamar mu selama satu semester!" ancam Gopal lagi sambil tertawa, ia berbalik.

"Satu…!"

Sementara itu, Halilintar yang ada di dalam sana menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan, ia melihat ke sekitar dalam kamar itu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membantunya.

"Dua..!"

Halilintar pun menemukan sesuatu, ia pun menaruh tasnya.

Sementara diluar, bukan hanya para mahasiswa yang sedang diospek atau senior yang berkumpul, para mahasiswa lama yang sedang tidur pun bangun dan keluar untuk melihat.

Gopal geram.

"Tiga…!"

"Tok..tok..tok!"

"Empat!"

Halilintar pun mencabut sebuah bola lampu dari tempatnya, ia juga menarik kabel dari sakelar tapi tidak di cabut,

"Lima…!"

Ia pun menggigit kulit kabel itu sehingga tembaganya terlihat,

"Enam…!"

Dan kabel itu di sambung ke sebuah sendok besi, lalu kabel nya dililitkan ke sebuah penggaris panjang dan sendoknya di jepit.

"Tujuh…!"

Gopal menempalkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

"Delapan!"

Taufan tertawa, Gopal langsung berbalik dengan wajah marah untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mentertawakannya, Taufan pun terdiam.

Gopal makin geram.

"Sial.., sembilan!"

Masih tak ada tanda-tanda.

Halilintar pun mengeluarkan alat yang sudah ia buat itu lewat celah bawah pintu, Gopal yang sudah sangat marah pun membuka resletingnya dan bersiap mengencingi pintu kamar itu.

Halilintar kembali menyalakan sakelar.

Saat air kencing Gopal menyentuh sendok itu, listrik pun langsung menjalar dan menyambar, itunya….. (Plak)

Gopal langsung terduduk di lantai dan teriak-teriak kesakitan.

Para mahasiswa pun sontak menertawakan Gopal.

Halilintar membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mengarahkan penggaris yang ia pegang pada seluruh orang yang ada di depannya, mereka yang ketakutan pun menjauhi Halilintar, Halilintar pun mengambil botol minum yang tadi Gopal ambil dan langsung masuk kekamarnya lagi.

Taufan dan Gempa saling berpandangan.

 _Air garam adalah penghantar listrik yang baik, pelajaran fisika kelas satu SMP, kami mempelajarinya dan ia mempraktekannya._

~3Idiots~

.

 _Direktur kampus Imperrial College of Engineering bernama Sahastrabuddhi, mahasiswa disini memplesetkannya menjadi 'Virus' lengkapnya virus computer, hahaha._

 _Virus adalah manusia yang paling kompetitif yang pernah kami kenal, jika ada orang yang mendahuluinya sedikit saja, ia tak akan menerimanya!, untuk menghemat waktu, ia memakai kancing baju elektrik, dasi yang sudah terikat! Ia melatih pikirannya agar dapat menulis dengan dua tangan secara bersamaan!_

 _Setiap jam dua, ia akan tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dalam waktu 7,5 menit, sambil diiringi musik opera, Govind, pelayannya di perintahkan untuk mengerjakan hal yang tidak produktif seperti mencukur jenggot atau menggunting kuku, tapi yang paling aneh, ia tak pernah mau mencukur kumisnya!_

~3Idiots~

.

"Hoi…! Virus membawa sarang burung! Dia mau semua anak baru turun ke lapangan! Cepat hoi…!" pagi-pagi Milimeter sudah ribut memanggil anak asrama dari bawah, satu lagi yang menjadi tradisi kampus, setiap hari kedua, pak Virus pasti berceramah sambil membawa sarang burung buatan dengan burung buatan pula.

Virus sudah hampir sampai ke lapangan, para mahasiswa baru pun langsung berbondong-bondong pergi ke lapangan, Virus melewati para mahasiswa itu dan mereka menatap Virus bingung,

"Apa ini?" tanya Virus pada Fang.

"Sarang pak..!" jawab Fang mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Sarang siapa?" tanya Virus lagi.

"Burung Koel pak..!"

"Kau salah besar…" ujar Virus pun langsung naik ke bagian tinggi di lapangan, disitu banyak kardus yang entah apa isinya.

"Burung Koel tak pernah membuat sarangnya sendiri.., mereka menaruh telur-telurnya di sarang burung lain, dan apa yang mereka lakukan pertama kali kalau anak mereka menetas?" tanya Virus, ia memandang ke seluruh mahasiswa.

Namun hening, tak ada yang menjawab.

"Mereka menendang telur burung lain keluar dari sarang…." Virus mengambil salah satu telur burung asli dan menjatuhkannya. Dan, pecah.

"Kompetisi berakhir…"

Mahasiswa masih memandang heran.

"Hidup dimulai dengan membunuh, itulah alam, bersaing atau mati…" kata Virus lagi.

Halilintar yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya tak paham.

"Kalian semua bagaikan burung Koel," Virus menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

Virus menumpahkan isi salah satu kardus yang ada didepannya, berisi lamaran calon mahasiswa yang melamar ke kampus itu tapi ditolak.

"Dan mereka adalah, telur-telur yang kalian singkirkan untuk di terima di ICE…" lanjutnya.

"Jangan lupa, Karena setiap tahun ada 4000 lamaran yang datang ke ICE, tapi hanya 200 yang diterima..kalian? Dan mereka selesai..telur yang pecah"

"Anakku saja sudah melamar tiga kali tapi ditolak selalu, ingat! Hidup adalah perlombaan, jika kau tidak cepat, orang akan melaju cepat dan meninggalkanmu…" Virus masih melanjutkan wejangannya.

"Aku punya cerita menarik…." Virus mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari balik jasnya.

"Ini adalah pena dari seorang astronot, diluar angkasa, pena tinta atau ballpoint tak bisa digunakan, maka setelah menghabiskan jutaan dollar, para ilmuwan berhasil menemukan ini…" Virus mengacungkan penanya.

"Bisa menulis dari berbagai sudut, dalam suhu apapun, tanpa gravitasi…"

"Suatu hari saat aku masih kuliah, Guru besar memanggilku, ia bilang "Viru Sahastrabuddhe..!" aku jawab "Iya pak…", kemari! Aku ketakutan dan menemui beliau, beliau menunjukkan ku pena ini. Katanya, pena ini adalah lambang kesempurnaan, aku berikan padamu, suatu hari nanti, jika kau memiliki murid yang luar biasa sepertimu, berikan padanya…" ujar Virus panjang lebar.

"Sudah 33 tahun aku menanti penerusku, namun belum ku temukan, jadi siapa dari kalian yang ingin memenangkan pena ini…?" tanya Virus.

Tentu saja, mereka semua mengangkat tangan, kecuali Halilintar.

"Nah, bagus turunkan tangan kalian…" perintah Virus sambil menyimpan penanya.

Dan saat mereka semua menurunkan tangan, Halilintar malah mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa perlu aku tulis di papan nak? Turunkan tanganmu…" kata Virus yang melihat Halilintar mengangkat tangan.

"Pak, aku ingin tanya…" ujar Halilintar.

Virus diam dan mendengarkan.

"Pak, jika di angkasa pena tak bisa di gunakan, kenapa para astronot tidak menggunakan pensil, bukankah itu akan menghemat jutaan dollar?" tanya Halilintar, para mahasiswa pun tertawa.

Virus menatap Halilintar dengan agak marah dan bingung,

"A..aku akan.. kita akan bicarakan itu lain kali…" ujar Virus dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan kerumunan mahasiwa.

 **To be continue.**

 **It's chapter 2.**

 **Review please~**


End file.
